O seu motivo
by Jordan202
Summary: Uma história sobre o passado de Cameron e sua jornada, os motivos que a trouxeram até onde ela está hoje, contados sob um perspectiva muito especial. Drama, Romance. Cham.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: 

Os devidos créditos devem ser dados na autoria dessa fic. É uma obra adaptada da idéia de uma amiga que escreveu pra outro seriado com a mesma plot. É a história mais legal que eu já li até hoje e com a autorização dela, peguei sua plot e desenhei essas palavras tentando ilustrar uma perspectiva de modo que encaixasse nesse seriado. É uma fic Chameron, embora esse primeiro capítulo seja mais um apanhado geral dos capítulos que estão por vir. Espero que gostem e críticas são sempre bem aceitas !

--------------------------------------------

Minha mãe é uma heroína.

Claro, não no sentido tradicional da palavra. Pelo menos não o tipo de herói que costumávamos assistir nos desenhos animados em manhãs de sábado. Ela não tem visão de raio X, não pode voar, com certeza não é o super homem, mas é uma heroína do mesmo jeito.

Ela salva as pessoas.

Às vezes das doenças mais inacreditáveis, mas às vezes até delas mesmas. Eu a assisto com um senso de orgulho, um deleite doloroso que brota de dentro de mim quando todos os sinais apontam para um final fatal e ela põe em seu rosto aquele olhar que conheço tão bem.

É um olhar que promete não ser o fim.

Ela ainda não desistiu.

Ela nunca desiste.

E na maior parte das vezes ela ganha, recompensada com um diagnóstico que é possível tratar. Isso permite a ela ir pra casa e sorrir, dormir em paz. Mas algumas vezes não há um fim, é um livro aberto, uma história não terminada que a deixa zangada por não ter o poder de fazer mais, ajudar todos eles, salvá-los.

O pior é a morte. Um final que não a deixa com esperança ou alívio. É uma porta escancarada, os créditos finais, um promessa escrita em seu próprio coração que da próxima vez ela vai ajudar seu paciente, conseguir salvá-lo.

Eu desejo que então houvesse alguém para salvá-la. Seu próprio cavaleiro em uma armadura brilhante que pudesse beijá-la, secar suas lágrimas e fazer promessas de amanhãs mais agradáveis.

Quem sabe, algum dia, haverá alguém. No momento ela está sozinha, porém. Mas não irá durar muito tempo.

Às vezes, eu me pergunto o que a levou a fazer o que faz. É algo que nunca perguntei, mas gostaria de tê-lo feito.

O que a compeliu a dedicar sua vida, a desmascarar segredos íntimos de outras pessoas, especialmente quando ela está enterrando tantos de seus próprios.

No meu coração eu acredito que sei porque ela faz tudo isso.

Porque escolheu esse emprego, porque investe tanto em cada paciente, porque quando tudo parece estar prestes a desmoronar ela não pode desistir, não irá desistir...

Pra quem ela está fazendo isso tudo realmente? É por causa dos pacientes e suas famílias? É apenas ajudar completos estranhos o sentido disso? Ela é passional, mas eu sei que há mais nisso tudo.

Será somente um emprego que paga as contas e lhe dá um propósito? Ela tinha que fazer algo com sua vida, certo?

Talvez seja uma maneira de provar pra todos os desacreditados que Allison Cameron chegou muito mais longe do que qualquer um acreditou que chegaria. Ela o fez, mas não porque tenha vivido sua vida tentando fazer outras pessoas felizes.

Talvez seja mesmo por ela.

Estaria minha mãe tentando escapar dos demônios de seu passado fazendo uma diferença no futuro? Tentando salvar cada família que chega até ela, a agonia que conhece muito bem pessoalmente?

Acho que esse é o verdadeiro motivo da minha mãe.

Ela precisa_ salvar_ eles todos.

Porque no fim das contas, ela não conseguiu _salvar_ a mim.


	2. Chapter 2

Minha mãe está arruinada.

Com uma visão dela, você sabe que há milhões de segredos no azul de seus olhos e de alguma maneira, não consegue evitar. Você tem que saber mais, _precisa_ saber mais.

Você quer quebrar aquele muro que ela tão cuidadosamente construiu ao seu redor e entender, mesmo que seja só um pouquinho, do que a faz Allison Cameron.

Há poucas pessoas que possuem esse poder. Menos ainda que quando tudo parece estar prestes a ruir, iriam aceitá-la do jeito que é. Com muros, bagagem e tudo o mais.

Ela nunca irá se desligar de seus segredos. Nunca. Eles são parte dela. Tão intima e profundamente entranhados em seu ser que poderiam até ser confundidos com DNA. Eu me pergunto se algum dia ela irá contar a alguém, qualquer pessoa. Se alguém nesse mundo, na mente dela, é bom o suficiente para lidar com o fardo dos seus segredos.

Eu penso que segredos não deviam ser guardados. Deviam ser compartilhados. Segredos como o dela só fazem arruinar você, até que além dele e sua dor não haja mais nada.

Eu às vezes olho pra ela e penso que será assombrada pelo seu passado, pelo nosso passado, pra sempre.

Ela nunca confiou em nenhuma pessoa pra contar. Nenhuma. Nem mesmo os seus considerados amigos mais íntimos.

Mas uma nova etapa está começando em sua vida. Novo emprego, nova equipe, novas perspectivas. Novas mentiras. Mesmo que tenha se reunido com seus amigos para celebrar a ocasião, nenhum deles desconfia que o que ela lhes contou são mínimos detalhes que vêm a tona de vez em quando e são rapidamente substituídos por conversas mais cotidianas.

E hoje, Robert Chase entrou em sua vida como se pertencesse a ela o tempo todo.

E ele sorriu.

E com esse sorriso eu soube que havia algo especial, que se com esse homem minha mãe pudesse ter um pouco de convicção acerca do futuro, eu poderia confiar a ela seu coração frágil.

Talvez no final, ele melhore tudo. Ele ira amá-la e protegê-la em maneiras que eu não posso mais.

Ele vai estar lá quando um caso der errado, quando um paciente morrer, e então passado e presente se misturarem no vazio de seu apartamento. Ela irá desabar emocionalmente como sempre o faz, mas eu não mais serei seu único espectador.

Eu gostaria de poder abraçá-la nesses momentos. Abraçá-la na maneira com que ela costumava a me abraçar. Tão apertado que eu tinha a impressão de que nunca mais iria me largar novamente. Era um abraço que curava todos os machucados, secava todas as lágrimas e prometia muito mais pra cada amanhã.

Hoje a noite está tudo bem, apesar de ela estar sozinha em todo o sentido da palavra. Hoje a noite é feliz pra sempre. Pelo menos para seu paciente e família.

E no apartamento vazio da minha mãe, ela pode deixar escapar um suspiro de alívio. Hoje ela fez diferença como deveria. E é a isso que as coisas se resumem. Salvar as pessoas. E no processo, salvar a ela mesma.

Não há necessidade de noites agonizantes, enfrentadas como tantas outras que ela passará naquele hospital, revendo papéis, pedaços de vidas alheias, formulando milhões de teorias na sua mente até que não reste somente uma opção que não foi examinada.

Não. Ao invés disso há uma taça de um bom vinho tinto e um banho quente acompanhado de uma renomada revista científica para lavá-la do dia. Um ritual que eu notei, é supostamente um escape para se concentrar, mesmo que brevemente, em sua própria vida.

E quando ela finalmente desaba na cama embaixo de vários cobertores e eu assopro beijos de boa noite, ela sente aquela pontada de esperança que eu mesmo plantei.

O seu coração ecoa com o familiar vazio que a tem assombrado desde que eu posso me lembrar. É um eco de percepção que está sempre mais aguçado à noite. Sempre mais forte no final de um bom dia. Sempre presente.

Uma vida foi salva. Porém mais um milhão serão perdidas. E a mais importante de todas, a minha, nunca pôde ser realmente salva.

Mas hoje à noite, por mais profundo que esse eco possa ser e sempre será, uma pontinha de esperança lateja dentro do coração da minha mãe.

Porque hoje, ela conheceu Robert Chase.

E ele sorriu.


	3. Chapter 3

Minha mãe exala determinação.

Um característica admirável, na minha opinião, que sua própria mãe confundia com teimosia. _"Você é igualzinha ao seu pai"_, minha avó costumava a dizer, enviando a minha mãe a um humor silencioso que minha avó odiava ainda mais.

Essa determinação faz da minha mãe uma força a mais contra a qual resistir. Desistir é o mais distantes dos conceitos no mundo dela, e só é trazido à tona em circunstâncias intensas e extremas, forçando-a a finalmente conceder.

Você pode ver isso na sombra dos olhos dela. Aquela decisão de seguir em frente com firmeza vem de segredos do passado, mesmo quando as respostas são escassas e a morte espera a espreita em cada esquina.

Aqueles bebês recém nascidos são apenas bebês indefesos, cuja única obrigação da minha mãe é salvá-los de um fim, que ela sabe, é superior a intolerável. E quando uma criança fica doente, meu coração dói ao assisti-la e esperar por aquela determinação explodir e consumi-la dos pés à cabeça.

Demanda olhos treinados para ver o grau de silêncio em seus olhos ao passo que seu coração faz uma decisão que sua mente sabe ser fora da realidade. Ela _pode_ trabalhar por longas horas a fio, dentro da noite, com somente a escuridão e esperança como companhia. Ela _pode_ seguir cada pista, investigar cada histórico. E ela _pode_ fazer promessas pra ela mesma. Somente pra ela mesma, de que ela _irá_ salvar esta criança.

Não há nada pior do que falsas promessas. Ela sabe disso. Ela esteve lá. Ela já foi a mãe a receber falsas esperanças. E já foi a mãe a ver cada uma dessas promessas se perderem no nada.

Ela não fará mais promessas, não é produtivo. Não é justo dar a outros pais um senso de esperança quando não há garantias de que um final feliz pode realmente ser alcançado.

Mas isso não significa que ela não as fará para ela mesma. Promessas de que ela tentará mais. De que desistir somente virá quando uma vela for só um resquício de cera. De que uma família _terá_ um final feliz e ela, ela irá manter sua sanidade. Pelo menos desta vez.

Ninguém vê as faíscas nos olhos dela. Pequenos lembretes de memórias aqui e lá que se permitidas, iriam consumir seus pensamentos e a reduzi-la a uma poça de fraqueza antes que sua mente convulsionasse, levando seu coração a uma jornada de novos "e se"s.

Eu conheço os seus "e se"s tão bem quanto os meus próprios. Mas eles podem consumir uma pessoa e eu não vou permitir que a devorem. Eles não realmente existem. Não são nada além de eternas questões para as quais nunca haverá respostas. Apenas mais perguntas. Não deviam ser permitidos. Deviam ser banidos para a terra dos "que seja" e "talvez" e tentativas de promessas destinadas a permanecerem não cumpridas.

Foi um comentário insignificante de uma das enfermeiras que tocou o coração da minha mãe. A moça havia dito algo sobre como seria duro para a mãe perder seu bebê no dia de seu próprio nascimento. Isso a levou novamente para a terra dos "e se"s.

"_Aniversários são idiotas" _Uma vez eu lhe dissera, disposto a realmente acreditar naquilo para não ter que lidar com o fato de que minha mãe estava muito ocupada cumprindo sua residência para poder passar mais tempo comigo.

E a escuridão preencheu minha mãe, mesmo que só brevemente. Uma memória tão insignificante da qual eu mesmo mal me lembrava, mas que a transportou através de reinos até um momento ao qual ela sempre iria se apegar. Ela se dirige a mim então, e eu pareço mais próximo a ela do que nunca, mas seus lábios não estão se movendo. É apenas uma memória. Nada mais do que algumas palavras ecoando entre duas mentes e dois mundos.

"_Seu aniversário é o dia mais especial do ano". _

Eu ouço minha própria voz perguntando a ela "por que" em uma época em que eu fazia essa pergunta constantemente, determinado, assim como ela, a sempre descobrir respostas para tudo.

"_Porque," _Ela se abaixa até a minha altura e fita dentro dos meus olhos, tão azuis quanto seus próprios _"Foi o melhor dia da minha vida". _

E exatamente assim, a memória se esvai e ela se concentra novamente no papel em suas mãos, a determinação queimando tão fortemente quanto antes, mesmo que aquela nova teoria se ponha entre o velho e o novo objetivo. Não importa o quão diferente a situação é, é meramente uma substituta para salvar a mim.

Ela é forte, não irá ceder. Mesmo quando um dos bebês tem um final trágico e ela sente que ainda há como se concentrar no outro, disposta a dar tudo para que este seja salvo. É a sua determinação dominando novamente, desta vez mais forte do qualquer outra coisa. Agora ela está novamente em uma missão. Talvez ela veja os meus olhos ao invés dos daquela nova vida que começa.

Esse caso não será apenas outra criança doente, somente mais um número em um prontuário. Mais um histórico familiar, mais uma linha de tempo naquele quadro estúpido dos quais no fim do dia ela pode esquecer e ir embora pra casa.

Ela realmente não esquece embora goste de fingir que sim. Eu sei que ela se lembra de cada um que já salvaram. Cada um que já perderam. Cada história que permanece sem fim. Ela é uma ótima atriz.

"Você está bem?"

"Estou."

E ela acredita.

Mas quando House a encontra e a força a revelar um pouco de si para ele, mesmo assim ela consegue se sustentar.

"VI sua ficha. Você nunca engravidou."

_Mentira._ Todo mundo mente. Era isso que ele a ensinara todos os dias que passara lá, certo? Talvez o chefe da minha mãe estivesse certo. Talvez todos mentissem mesmo. Enquanto isso, ela continua fingindo.

Ela pode se enganar acreditando que essa é exatamente a maneira que ela quer que sua vida seja. Mas não pode enganar a mim.

Ninguém quer ficar tão completamente sozinho. Tão perdido no que veio e foi, que o futuro parece apenas uma mera extensão do passado.

Mais cedo ou mais tarde, porém, ela não estará mais sozinha.

Porque seu herói já sua fez grande entrada apesar do fato de ela estar meio alienada ante ao papel que ele desempenhará.

Mas eu sei, eu sei de tudo.

E graças a Deus por Robert Chase.

Eu me pergunto se em algum lugar dentro dela, no coração que ela há tanto tempo fechou para o mundo, minha mãe vê o que _eu_ já sei e amo sobre ele.

Ele será quem irá salvá-la.

Um dia.


	4. Chapter 4

Minha mãe foi casada uma vez.

Ela tinha vinte e um anos e o homem era meu pai.

Ela se apaixonou por ele instantaneamente, assim que ela chegou à escola. Dezessete anos, ingênua e linda. Ele tinha cabelos escuros e olhos claros, uma moto, e um milhão de ressentimentos por um mundo que simplesmente não o entendia.

Minha mãe gostava daquilo. _Ela_ o entendia. E conseqüente, entendia as complicações nele que as outras garotas costumavam a evitar. E quando ele lhe prometeu o mundo com aqueles olhos que traduziam sua alma, as coisas que eles iriam fazer, os lugares que iriam visitar, ela nunca duvidou dele. Ela nunca teve uma razão para duvidar dele.

O segundo grau era somente o começo. Ele graduara-se um ano antes dela e esperá-la. Então sairiam pelo mundo fazendo tudo que quisessem fazer. Ela não conseguia parar quando ele olhava pra ela daquele jeito, implorando com os olhos para que ela lhe contasse tudo sobre ela, seus segredos de infância, seus gostos, suas expectativas. E ela o fazia, destrancando para ele um coração que sempre estivera fechado para o mundo.

As promessas dele eram de curta data, porém. Eu me pergunto o quão ingênua ela pode ter sido ao pensar que aos dezenove anos, um rapaz podia prometer a ela um mundo que ele mesmo ainda não conhecia.

Eu perdôo a ingenuidade dela porque eu sei que ser jovem se resume a isso. Aprender a confiar. Discernir o certo do errado. E por último, aprender que as promessas de um homem e o que realmente é capaz de realizar são coisas completamente distintas.

Levou apenas quatro meses para ela perder a fé nos homens. Quarto curtos meses para ela se iniciar no doloroso caminho de duvidar de cada promessa, de desacreditar no mundo e fechar seu coração para uma possível dor futura.

O homem que sabia de todos os segredos da minha mãe foi embora em uma tarde quente de verão. Ele deixara apenas um bilhete, nunca fora homem de gostar de confrontos ou batalhas. Saberia disso quando retornasse três anos depois, arrependido de seus erros, disposto a passar conosco seus últimos dias numa tentativa de perdoar-se pelo que fizera.

A minha mãe lera aquele bilhete três vezes. Na quarta, seu coração soube o que tudo aquilo significava. Ela se amaldiçoou por permitir que ele quebrasse as proteções ao seu redor que passara anos construindo. E havia sido tão fácil para ele. Ele somente dissera "_eu te amo_". Fora a primeira vez que alguém havia lhe dito aquilo, e levara apenas instantes até que abrisse seu coração completamente para ele. Ela o desprezava por ter esse poder todo.

Minha mãe foi para a cama naquela noite exausta e perdida. Um renovado senso de estar, uma identidade que ela havia criado para ela como esposa dele, tirada dela em um simples batimento do coração. Quem sabe, talvez ele tivesse levado com ele tudo aquilo, um souvenir para suas viagens, onda quer que estas o levassem.

E hoje quando ela assiste o conflito entre Chase e seu pai, ela lembra dos próprios conflitos de abandono que sofrera frente aqueles que amava. Sentia pena de Chase, porque entendia muito bem a dor dele. Entendia que ele estivesse irritado o suficiente para não querer compartilhar com ela o que ocorrera.

Naquela noite, anos atrás, sua própria raiva se manifestara em rios de lágrimas que ensoparam seu travesseiro. Seus sonhos haviam sido roubados no piscar de um olho por um homem que a conhecia intimamente, melhor do que qualquer um jamais a conhecera.

Naquela noite, ela tomou uma decisão. Seu futuro já parecia arruinado, e mesmo que seu coração parecesse não suportar mais, ela iria suportar. Iria para a faculdade, iria se formar, iria construir novos sonhos. Nunca mais iria deixar que outro homem tivesse nenhum tipo de poder sobre ela. As malas que aprontara em seu quarto somente a levariam a um lugar, o lugar onde ela sempre sonhara estar: Johns Hopkins.

Ela iria a um lugar novo. Poderia começar uma vida nova onde as memórias de seu passado eram tão escassas que mal se lembraria delas.

Allison Cameron deixou Illinois para trás e seguiu seu rumo para Maryland depois de dois meses.

Dezoito anos, completamente sozinha e com suspeita de gravidez. E consigo, carregava nada mais que duas bolsas, a necessidade de mudar e um enorme coração partido.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The secret of the world is written in the starts. I carry your heart in mine"**_

Minha mãe não sorri mais.

Pelo menos, não do jeito que ela costumava a sorrir. Ela tinha o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi, que alcançava todo o caminho dos seus olhos até a sua alma. E você sabia, você simplesmente sabia que quando ela sorria pra você, você era tudo.

Seu sorriso era mais poderoso do que se pode imaginar. Curava feridas mais rápido, secava as lágrimas antes. Eu sentia que nada era realmente tão ruim assim no segundo que ela sorria.

Meu pai a fez sorrir por um curto período de tempo, permitindo que a beleza e o poder deste entrassem no seu coração inquieto.

Ela o entendia com aquele sorriso de uma maneira que ninguém jamais o fizera. Ela não fazia perguntas, não exigia respostas, apenas entendia tudo.

De alguma forma, ele não conseguia se conter. Ele estava cativado. Como se tomado por um feitiço que somente ela era capaz de lançar. Ele casara com ela porque sabia que precisaria daquele sorriso pelo resto de seus dias. Precisava que aquele sorriso pertencesse a ele.

Quando fora embora, deixara um bilhete porque sabia que se olhasse nos olhos dela, nunca iria partir.

Mas o dia em que fora embora, levara com ele um pedaço do sorriso da minha mãe escondido em algum lugar do bolso de sua jaqueta de couro. Não importava onde ele fosse ou quem conhecesse, ele sempre teria aquele sorriso que ela dera para ele.

House conhecia o sorriso da minha mãe também.

Havia momentos em que ela olhava para ele e somente sorria. Ele pensava que nesses momentos, talvez se ela apenas continuasse sorrindo daquela forma, todas as coisas em sua vida iriam ficar bem.

Estava tudo bem para House. Mas não para minha mãe.

Hoje à noite, uma outra parte do sorriso da minha mãe lhe foi roubado quando ela se forçou a se despedir. Não agüentava ver aquele ambiente de batalha, aquela competição estúpida incentivada por seu chefe. Se House fosse jogar o jogo estúpido de Vogler, ela não queria fazer parte daquilo.

Seu sorriso não era para ser de meu pai, nem de House, nem meu. Não pertencia a nenhum de nós, embora tivéssemos levado embora no momento em que lhe demos as costas.

Esses dias, têm me parecido que esse sorriso, esse que faz a Lua e as estrelas acenderem não está mais lá. Ainda há um rastro dele. Mas ainda é uma mera sombra do que costumava ser.

Eu me pergunto se de alguma forma egoísta, roubei o melhor de minha mãe no momento em que a deixei para trás. Se sem conseguir evitar, roubei do mundo algo tão lindo.

Eu não queria que isso acontecesse, não foi minha intenção. Eu só queria algo familiar para me confortar, para me fazer sentir que eu realmente estava indo para casa. Eu necessitava desse sorriso dela que eu pensava pertencer só a mim porque sem ele, isto aqui jamais poderia ser chamado de lar.

E agora, o que resta para ela é aquele sorriso que conforma os pacientes e suas famílias e seus colegas estressados. Mas é diferente e ela sabe disso. Ela já se olhou no espelho e se perguntou exatamente quando foi que seu sorriso se esvaiu. Quem foi responsável pelo seu desaparecimento?

Eu acho que já é hora de devolver à minha mãe o _seu_ sorriso. Precisa dele mais do que eu preciso agora. Ela precisa se sentir viva novamente, mesmo que eu não esteja. Ela vai sorrir pra mim todos os dias. Eu sei que vai porque ela tem uma imagem minha na sua mesinha de cabeceira e mais um milhão em sua cabeça.

E eu sei que há também um certo colega de trabalho loiro que espera todos os dias para que ela lhe dirija aquele olhar e sorria para ele.

Eu agradeço a Deus por ele ser paciente.

Porque um dia, Allison Cameron _irá_ sorrir.

E Robert Chase saberá então que aquele sorriso pertence a ele.


	6. Chapter 6

Minha mãe está sempre correndo.

Ela corre desde o dia em que podia andar. Procurando por um caminho de escape, um novo começo, uma vida melhor. Ela sempre esperou que tivesse algo lá fora pra ela. Algo que fizesse tudo melhorar.

Esses dias, porém, algo nela mudou. Uma luz foi acesa e a urgência de deixar tudo pra trás se esvaiu, ficando apenas uma vontade enorme de recomeçar em um lugar onde nunca antes ouviram falar de Allison Cameron.

Talvez isso signifique que os dias de corrida acabaram. Ela sabe tão bem quanto todo mundo que não se pode correr pra sempre. Eventualmente, o passado te alcança e você é obrigado a lidar com ele. Certas coisas não podem ser evitadas pra sempre.

Minha mãe sabe disso muito bem. Ela não mudou tanto quanto gosta de pensar que mudou. Dentro dela, ainda é aquela mesma garotinha correndo assustada, tentando provar pro mundo o quão forte ela realmente é.

Esta noite, minha mãe opta por andar no caminho de volta pra casa. O dia transcorre na sua cabeça como tantos outros que já tivera. O ar da noite a fez sentir-se viva quando seus pensamentos a consumem. E às vezes, ela precisa daquilo pra se lembrar de que "viva" é um estado de ser, e não um sentimento.

É duro se sentir vivo quando você permite que a dor dos outros entre em seu coração e se adicione à sua própria. Ficar sozinho é assim. Os piores pensamentos, as coisas das quais os pesadelos são feitos, uma praga de silêncio e solidão. Ela então ela enche sua vida com barulho sempre que pode. No trabalho há o falatório incansável de todos ao seu redor. House, Foreman, Chase, um deles sempre está falando. Em casa geralmente há música ou o eco da televisão ligada ao fundo.

De alguma forma, isso a acalma, como se alguém estivesse lá com ela.

Eu gostaria que ela soubesse que eu estou.

Eu sempre estou com ela, não importa o quão desacreditada nesse tipo de coisa ela seja. Eu sei os maiores detalhes de sua vida e eu a entendo, muito mais até do que eu entendia quando estava vivo.

Hoje à noite, porém, o ritual é um pouco diferente. A cabeça dela começa a se encher de imagens e pensamentos e eu sei o que ela está extraindo de tudo aquilo. Sei que ela acha que está se apaixonando por ele, mas não é verdade. Ela só esta deslumbrada, e cedo ou tarde vai perceber isso. E vai doer.

House é o tipo de homem que tem o que ela nunca teve. Ele representa tudo que na cabeça dela significa segurança. Não importa o quanto ele pise nela ou a faça se sentir inferior, isso só vai fazê-la admirá-lo ainda mais. Todos ao redor dele sentem frustração ao constatar que ele está quase sempre certo, e minha mãe é apenas humana. Ela sente isso também.

As palavras dele ecoam em sua mente.

"_Todos gostam de você."_

"_Você gosta?"_

"_Não". _

De alguma forma, isso a desanima, mas a deixa determinada a provar que ele está errado. Que ele gosta dela tanto quanto ela imagina gostar dele. Que ela é mais que apenas um rostinho lindo.

Eu quero gritar pra ela por um segundo; alertar seu coração, embora eu conheça a impossibilidade de tal ação. Eu quero um aviso alto o suficiente para cruzar a barreira entre nossos mundos e impedir que aconteça o que eu já sei que está acontecendo.

Ela está caindo de novo.

Existe uma ínfima esperança de que _ele_ irá pegá-la e tudo então ficará perfeito.

Mas ela sempre pôs House em um pedestal. Sempre se perguntou se ele seria quem iria salvá-la dela mesma. Sempre acreditou que, se fosse mesmo para isso acontecer, ela ia receber um tipo de aviso.

E ele batendo na sua porta insistindo que ela voltasse para seu emprego parece um bem decente.

Será ele o primeiro a descobrir os segredos enterrados de Allison Cameron que nenhum outro homem descobriu? E será ele o primeiro homem em sua vida de promessas não cumpridas que a fará acreditar em amor? Quem sabe? É pra isso que o tempo serve. Ele dá todas as respostas. Eventualmente.

Ela está presa a uma indecisão agora. Ela quer cair e deixar que House a segure, mas há uma semente em seu coração plantada por mim e sua falta de fé nos homens que mais horas de sofrimento a esperam logo ali na esquina se ela deixar que isso aconteça.

Ela bebe outro gole de sua taça de vinho e segura o telefone em sua mão. O número a ser discado está em sua cabeça, mas ela não o faz. Hoje a noite sua força já foi testada e ela não arriscará compartilhar os medos escritos em seu coração sem essa força.

Eu penso em Chase, um homem cujas promessas eu tenho certeza são válidas e sinceras, cujo sorriso fala mais do que um milhão de palavras ditas por outro homem. Mas no momento, as esperanças para Chase e minha mãe não são nada mais do que a imaginação de um menino de seis anos preso para sempre no tempo, fazendo perguntas às estrelas, se questionando se esse homem será o herói da minha mãe?

Eu sei que ela não precisa realmente de um herói. O que ela precisa é muito mais simples e menos excitante. Tudo que ela precisa é uma mão, para puxá-la de dentro do buraco no qual ela esteve vivendo. Eu tenho medo de que House inconscientemente a empurre mais para dentro enquanto eu tento fazê-la tirar-se dali.

Hoje à noite é à minha mão que ela se agarra. Qualquer coisa pra salvá-la da dor inevitável que existe quando House insiste em jogos estúpidos com seu coração. Eu empresto pra ela minha própria força quando a sua já está fraca demais, e jogo de longe todo o meu amor para assegurá-la de que ela vai ficar bem mesmo quando não há nada mais que eu possa fazer.

Nada é como deveria ser. Não deveria haver mundos entre nós.

Mas há.

House não deveria ser tão mesquinho com os sentimentos dela.

Mas ele é.

E de novo, quem disse que "deveria ser" deveria ser?


	7. Chapter 7

Minha mãe é uma guerreira.

Ela está sempre em guerra. Lutando com segredos, lutando com ela mesma até que ela esteja cansada demais para lutar.

Ela luta para ser respeitada em um ambiente de trabalho masculino, para achar respostas quando simplesmente não parece haver nenhuma. Mas a guerra mais importante vem de dentro dela. Uma luta entre seu coração e sua mente que vem se prolongando por anos sem um tratado de paz ou trégua a vista.

Sua mente é forte. Seu coração, fraco depois de tantos anos se prendendo a segredos e meias verdades que a devoram de dentro para fora. A guerra que acontece dentro de Allison Cameron não tem fim. Nenhum dos lados irá se render. Eles precisam um do outro para seguir em frente e assim como a pessoa que habitam, não gostam de perder. Afinal, o que é uma boa mente sem um coração para guiá-la onde ela realmente precisa ir? E não resta nada de um coração sem uma mente para racionalizar e pensar adiante.

Esses dias, minha mãe luta sua guerra para ajudar os outros, o que é apenas sua maneira de lidar com a situação. Outras crianças como eu, vulneráveis e apenas começando a se dar conta o que é a vida real que existe fora dos desenhos animados e filmes infantis. Ela luta para ajudar as famílias, extinguir o sofrimento delas, partindo seu coração com o medo e vivendo em constante negação. Com esperança de que ocorra o melhor e mesmo assim esperando o pior.

Ela os conhece intimamente, me parece. Seus pensamentos, seus sentimentos, o desespero que não é visível para os outros e facilmente avistados e identificados por ela.

Allison Cameron precisava desesperadamente da sua máscara de indiferença hoje quando algo a atingiu muito perto de seu coração frágil.

A guerra se proclamou fora de controle ao passo que emoções e razões batalharam por possuí-la integral e individualmente. A simples aproximação de Stacy e seus devaneios sobre seus sentimentos por House foram o estopim para que isso acontecesse.

Minha mãe tinha esperanças após o encontro que haviam tido. Ela passara horas em sua banheira na companhia do seu cálice de vinho tinto fantasiando sobre isso. Ela não é mais uma adolescente bobinha, mas sabe muito bem que pode sonhar ilimitadamente. E fantasiar também. Dói profundamente em mim que ela não enxergue que seus sentimentos por House são apenas mais uma dessas suas fantasias.

O desejo de não falar nada a dominou hoje. Suas emoções foram suprimidas, economizadas para a quietude de seu apartamento quando fosse mais tarde, na companhia de ninguém além da minha. Racionalidade e profissionalismo tomaram conta dela ao passo que o dia correu. Ninguém adivinhou a batalha que havia sido travada entre ambos para chegar até esse ponto. Ninguém jamais iria saber.

Eu sempre me perguntei por que seus segredos são tão importantes. Guardados com nada menos que sua vida. Mas eu suponho que seja bem simples quando você pensa nisso. Um segredo não é mais um segredo se você o compartilha. Até lá, ninguém sabe da sua existência além de você. Protegendo seu segredo, minha mãe está simplesmente se prendendo a mim. Agarrando tão forte que às vezes dói. Fingindo que o que aconteceu nunca realmente aconteceu. E se ela fizer isso, o que houve não precisa ser real.

Eu gostaria de dizer a ela que às vezes se prender às coisas é pior do que se desapegar. Mas o que vale de verdade é que essa guerra é dela, não minha e tudo o que eu posso fazer é sentar nas beiras, um inocente espectador torcendo por ela.

Nada é pior no mundo da minha mãe do que o mal atingindo os mais jovens. Mal às vezes causados por pessoas mais velhas, aquelas que possuem olhos que, na cabeça dela, deviam vir com flashes de néon alertando as crianças dos perigos que há aí fora.

Olhos que não oferecem o conforto do jeito que os dela oferecem, não se aquecem quando te vêem de manhã ou te mandam beijos e piscadelas antes de te pôr na cama.

Eu de alguma forma vi que os olhos que me encheram de terror seriam os últimos que eu veria. As crianças que ela salva em seu trabalho todos os dias se perguntam se esse é o fim reservado para elas também, mas felizmente, não é o que acontece.

Eu me pergunto porque não fui tão sortudo. Porque eles continuam a viver e eu tive que ir. Porque a vida deles cruza a de minha mãe ao passo que a minha tem que seguir paralelamente à dela.

Talvez tudo se resuma a destino, e sorte não tenha nada a ver com isso. Talvez o destino deles seja continuarem vivos. Talvez haja grandeza à qual eles foram destinados logo ali na esquina, esperando por eles. E talvez minha grandeza, meu destino seja exatamente o que estou fazendo.

"_Você é meu anjinhoI_" Minha mãe costumava a me dizer ao me pôr na cama à noite "_Meu anjinho de olhos azuis jogador de baseball"_.

Talvez ela estivesse certa. O que me aconteceu foi pré-determinado no nascimento. Seis anos foi tudo que fui alocado. Talvez eu fui mandado para minha mãe por apenas esse período de tempo antes de ser levado embora para ser exatamente o que eu sou.

Seu anjo da guarda.

Um mero espectador.

Olhando por ela, e emprestando-lhe minhas asas sempre que necessário.


	8. Chapter 8

Minha mãe tem pesadelos onde não consegue me encontrar.

O tipo de pesadelo que a acorda no meio de um sono profundo, arrastando-a com esforço em direção à realidade, deixando-a ensopada em suor e desesperada para achar o interruptor da lâmpada na mesinha ao lado da cama para livrá-la da escuridão.

Os sonhos dela são do pior tipo que existe porque quando o estado de vigília se estabelece de novo, a realidade é tão ruim quanto seus pesadelos. Talvez até pior. Assim como nos sonhos em que ela me não me encontra, eu não vou ser achado de novo quando ela está acordada.

Mas me acharam uma vez. Com o rosto virado para baixo perto de um lago que uma vez havia sido o lugar favorito em que eu e minha mãe nadávamos durante o verão. Os paramédicos vieram correndo em minha direção com esperanças de que de alguma forma, eu tivesse sobrevivido a tantos dias perdido naquele lugar.

Eles estavam errados e já no hospital, após declararem o pior de seus pesadelos, minha mãe desejou com todo seu coração que eles me pusessem de novo perto daquele lago e me achassem em outro lugar.

Vivo.

Seus desejos, porém não podiam ser ouvidos por ninguém que importasse o suficiente e nem todos os desejos do mundo podiam mudar aquelas circunstâncias acerca de meu desaparecimento nem o meu estado quando aquele paramédico encontrou meu corpo se despedindo da vida. A culpa tomou conta daquela naquele momento e ela sentiu vontade de tomar meu lugar, por ser tão idiota a ponto de se distrair por um segundo.

Um segundo no qual eu em minha plena inocência fui cativado por um homem com um sorriso bonito e um rosto simpático no quintal dos fundos da casa onde morávamos enquanto ela preparava o nosso jantar, pedindo ajuda para um menininho ir ajudá-lo com seu cãozinho supostamente doente. Um segundo no qual ela achava que eu estava a salvo por estar perto dela, por acreditar que eu realmente acataria suas ordens de não falar com estranhos. Mas aos seis anos de idade, tudo pode parecer mais simples do que realmente é. Tão obscuro e sinistro quanto homens que atraem indefesas criancinhas em busca de um resgate financeiro e acabam mudando de idéia no meio do caminho.

"_Você é bom demais para este mundo"_ Minha mãe assegurou para mim em um sussurro no meu funeral.

Ela ficou em pé na grama verde recém aparada em seus novos sapatos pretos amaldiçoando os céus por um dia com céu tão azul e tão otimista para enterrar seu único filho. Ela precisava da chuva. Uma tempestade se encaixaria bem, para que pudessem se reunir em seus melhores trajes pretos, embaixo de seus guarda-chuvas igualmente negros, e assim, dizer adeus para mim no jeito que deveria ser feito.

Os sonhos nunca são tão expressivos quando um caso termina assim. Quando Allison Cameron é forçada a lidar com a morte de novo, ela jura solenemente que não pode lidar com todo o processo novamente.

Há uma certa descoberta que acompanha a morte, e isso a esmaga em cada reencontro, de novo e de novo...

Hoje, Allison Cameron perdeu um pedaço de seu coração.

Foi embora junto com Cindy, a paciente terminal de câncer pulmonar que assim como meu pai no fim de sua vida, não tinha mais ninguém. Completamente sozinha. As lembranças atingem a memória de minha mãe e ela se lembra do meu pai, mas é meu rosto sorridente que se destaca dos demais. Um menininho com o rosto corado depois de tantos arremessos, com os olhos mais azuis que ela já vira, e um boné de baseball insuficiente para ocultar os cabelos castanhos cheios e lisos cortados em volta da cabeça. Ela vê a si própria também, com uma blusa do meu time de baseball preferido e gritando meu nome alto o suficiente para que eu possa ouvi-la torcendo por mim.

De alguma forma, a situação de Cindy era muito íntima para ela, de uma maneira assustadora, que reavivava o medo dentro dela, no meio de uma respiração, subindo por sua garganta, sufocante, agonizante...

E no dia seguinte, ela é surpreendida pelo caso de Andie, a tão corajosa menininha com câncer terminal. Mais uma criança destinada a um fim trágico. De longe, minha mãe assiste a batalha da mãe dela para tentar contornar o monstro que Allison Cameron conhece tão bem.

Três anos atrás, foi minha mãe que se sentou ao lado de leito de hospital para assistir os últimos suspiros de vida do seu filho.

Ela conhece esse sentimento. Uma urgência desesperada de não acreditar no que está logo ali na sua frente implorando para ser reconhecido, balanceado com uma infantil esperança de descobrir que aquilo será somente mais um dos seus pesadelos idiotas.

Afinal de contas, se dar conta das coisas é melhor que estar totalmente alienado e não saber de nada. A mente humana pode enlouquecer quando as possibilidades são infinitas.

Foi tudo que minha mãe pôde fazer naquele quarto de hospital para não cair em desespero. Mas a presença do médico que havia me tratado foi suficiente para fazê-la se conter e as lágrimas de minha mãe permaneceram não derramadas. Pelo menos naquele espaço de tempo.

"_Não pude evitar achar que foi tudo familiar pra você"_ Chase havia comentado no fim do dia, quando guardavam suas coisas no vestiário.

"_Poderia ser" _Ela se respondeu conclusivamente, não oferecendo nada substancial. Não confirmara nem negara.

Então um sorriso foi trocado por uma fração de segundo e eu pude ver as estrelas brilhando mais forte.

Se apenas Chase soubesse mais... Se ao menos minha mãe _descobrisse_ o que estava logo ali à sua frente, talvez então não houvesse mais pesadelos esta noite.

Ambos poderíamos descansar facilmente.

Se ao menos Chase soubesse o _quão_ familiar tudo aquilo era.


	9. Chapter 9

Minha mãe não pode suportar a dolorosa solidão que a escuridão traz.

Como esta se estabelece tão rapidamente na cidade, envolvendo o sol na negritude e forçando o azul a se render ao preto da noite.

Minha mãe precisa da luz e do sol. Quando há luz há coisas para ela fazer e há pessoas em volta e com isso ela nunca está sozinha. Há Wilson contando uma história, Cuddy resolvendo todos os problemas, ou Foreman se gabando da sua última conquista. Há House oferecendo doses de sarcasmo e cinismo e há Chase iluminando-a com aquele sorriso lindo que faz seu coração acelerar toda vez que ela o vê.

Ela precisa de tudo aquilo como precisa de ar para respirar. Ela armazena cada segundo do ambiente ao seu redor para poder se prender àquilo quando a escuridão parece não acabar e ela se cansa de ficar sozinha.

Na maior parte das noites não há ninguém para compartilhar a escuridão e solidão de seu apartamento. Há a mim, é claro, se ela acreditasse o suficiente para reconhecer que estou lá. Ela não reconhece. A mente dela não irá permitir que ela acredite em algo que possa não ser real.

Hoje à noite, porém, tudo é diferente.

Ela e eu não estamos completamente sozinhos. Não somos só nó dois, ela tentando balancear os contrapontos de um dia horrível e eu a assistindo, oferecendo toda a força e sabedoria que sou permitido compartilhar.

Hoje à noite, Sebastian Charles está com ela e ao mesmo tempo em que estou feliz por ela não estar sozinha, eu não posso evitar sentir que algo está terrivelmente errado. Ele está a consolando e compartilhando com ela experiências e expectativas de um mundo que ambos sabem, é cruel demais. Mas eu sei que não era ele que deveria estar naquele sofá com ela.

Deveria ser Chase. Ele sim saberia abraçá-la e oferecer a ela as palavras de conforto que há tanto ela precisa escutar.

Poderia ser ele.

Mas Sebastian Charles ofereceu à minha mãe algo que Robert Chase ainda não teve a oportunidade de construir. Charles a ofereceu familiaridade e a convenceu de que mesmo que não pudessem construir algo a mais, aquilo valeria a pena pelo tempo que passariam juntos naquela noite.

Eu fiquei orgulhoso de Chase hoje. A maneira que ele se comportou quando ela lhe contou sobre o que Charles havia oferecido mais cedo. Somente eu sei que ela pretendia testar a reação dele, porque ela própria acha que somente estava compartilhando uma informação com um amigo. E meu coração se partiu quando eu a ouvi dizer 'sim' a Charles, mesmo depois de ter dito a House que não o faria.

Eu tenho certeza de que senti o coração de Chase se partir também e espero com todo o poder que tenho, com todas as estrelas no céu, que ele não desista dela. Porque eu sei que ela sente o mesmo que ele mesmo que ela esteja mais assustada com isso do que jamais esteve. Sebastian Charles não invoca nenhum medo. Ele é seguro. Há sentimentos, mas eles não chegam nem próximo a serem tão profundos quanto aqueles que ela insiste em fingir que não estão lá.

Ela e Charles foram jantar hoje e horas depois foram para o apartamento dela juntos. Ela precisa esquecer e não há maneira melhor do que essa.

Eu odeio quando ela se comporta dessa forma, mas de uma maneira, hoje eu entendo.

Charles já conviveu com pessoas como a minha mãe. Ele viu isso nela e foi o que compeliu a convidá-la para trabalhar com ele. De alguma forma, ele sabia que ao contrário de muitas pessoas, Allison Cameron realmente se _importava_.

Quando a luz do dia invade o quarto dela através das cortinas, minha mãe mal consegue se lembrar de ter dormido. Sua cabeça dói quando Sebastian rola para o lado e beija seu ombro nu, fazendo-a soltar um suspiro.

"_Por que você me deixou beber tanto?_".

"_Por que você me deixou beber tanto?_" Ele responde colado à pele do ombro dela.

É o que ela gostara nele além de sua presença. Ele não tem medo de confrontá-la. Na verdade, ele adoraria se envolver com ela quando muitos homens se intimidam em sua presença. De certa forma, ele é muito como meu pai e é por isso que ela se identifica tanto com ele.

"_Eu tenho que ir trabalhar_" Ela sussurra quando mais uma vez se dá conta das similaridades entre ambos os homens, se afastando dele, odiando a si própria por adorar a sensação de ser abraçada por alguém.

Charles não se move, mas pela primeira vez ele nota uma moldura de prata que adorna a mesinha ao lado da cabeceira de minha mãe.

"_Quem é a criança?_" Ele pergunta, pegando a foto sem reparar totalmente nas semelhanças entre o garotinho na foto e a mulher em pé a alguns metros dele.

Ela hesita levemente, se amaldiçoando por não estar sóbria o suficiente para enterrar a foto em uma gaveta na cômoda e, por conseguinte, evitar aquela conversa que estavam tendo.

"_Meu filho_", ela responde, subitamente estimulada a compartilhar com ele um pouquinho sobre si.

Ela prende a respiração sentando na beira da cama e gentilmente pegando a foto das mãos dele. Minha mãe espera por perguntas que ela tem certeza de que estão por vir.

Elas não vêm, porém.

Então ela se inclina e o beija sonoramente.

Ele é um santo, pelo que ela vê. Eles se conheceram há pouco tempo, mas ele já sabe muito sobre ela. Sabe que, mesmo que haja um milhão de perguntas em sua cabeça, não há respostas na dela. Pressioná-la é idiotice e muito distante dos princípios pessoais dele.

Sebastian Charles não é um cara ruim. Na verdade, eu até gosto dele porque eu me dei conta do quão bem ele conhece minha mãe. Eu tenho a sensação de que, se em dois meses ele realmente voltar, tudo irá voltar a acontecer. E ele estará lá, conhecendo-a do jeito dele, a entendendo ainda mais. Quando ela aparecer tarde da noite na porta dele procurando por conforto após um dia ruim no trabalho, ele irá entender um pouquinho mais.

Um dia, se ele tiver a chance, ele irá perguntar a ela todas as questões que quis perguntar mais cedo. Quem sabe, ele irá conseguir as respostas. Ele não realmente precisa delas.

O que ele também precisa é apenas alguém como ela, que conheça o trabalho, que conheça a ele.

Que não exige nada mais, não faz muitas perguntas, não conta mentiras.

Apenas entende.


	10. Chapter 10

Nota: Esse capítulo é dedicado à minha amiga Li que eu sei, é uma fã de citações, as famosas _quotes_. Essa aqui abaixo é uma das minhas preferidas e eu lembrei logo de você, Li. Um beijão especial, e saiba que eu te adoro e que esse capítulo (sobre Hunting, YAY!), é todinho pra você!

Capítulo 9:

"_Onde você costumava estar, há um buraco no mundo que eu me acho constantemente andando em volta durante o dia e caindo à noite. Sinto sua falta infernalmente"._

_Edna St. Vincent Millay._

Minha mãe se pergunta quão secretos seus segredos realmente são.

Ela observa o homem do Controle de Infecções escaneando sua ficha maliciosamente e prende a respiração ante a expectativa de que partes de sua história exatamente são contadas naquele papel. Ela parece nervosa, contorcendo suas mãos de uma forma que só poderia traduzir sua ansiedade e reza pra quem quer que esteja ouvindo que ele não se detenha na parte que ela tanto teme.

_Eu_ a estou ouvindo. Eu sempre ouço seu chamado e não vou deixá-lo a derrubar como ele está tão determinado a fazer, buscando algo em sua ficha que possa sustentar um possível resultado positivo em seu teste de HIV. Por um momento, ambos a imaginamos tirando violentamente aquela ficha das mãos dele, enquanto ele a fita sem um pingo de simpatia. Seriam minutos de vitória, mas iríamos curti-lo como se fosse eterno.

Eu sei que ela quer ver sua vida descrita naquelas páginas tanto quanto qualquer outro quereria. Nada mais do que palavras sem emoção. Uma linha de tempo estática. Uma vida tão similar àquela que ela tem vivido, embora menos real. Ela queria ter o poder de descobrir a vida que a Allison Cameron da ficha supostamente vive.

O que os seus superiores do Hospital realmente sabiam?

Será que eles sabem sobre meu pai? Será que no espaço ao lado de onde diz _estado civil_ lê-se _viúva_ em grandes letras vermelhas? Ou será que diz mais que isso? Será que diz _abandonada_, deixada para trás? Deixada sozinha, grávida e infeliz? O nome dele deve estar lá. Mais do que isso, ela quer saber se as respostas para suas perguntas quando olha para uma certa foto antiga guardadas no fundo de alguma gaveta estão lá na frente daquele funcionário. Se elas estão tão perto. Ou completamente distantes.

Ela não tem certeza porque se importa. Porque algo que está tão definido no papel e ao mesmo tão indefinido em sua vida merece tanta atenção por parte daquele sujeito.

Minha mãe está se prendendo ao meu pai por muito tempo. É por isso que sua vida está _stand-still_. Ela acha que saber aquelas respostas irá curá-la, mas eu tenho certeza que não. Respostas não podem aliviar a dor, não são curas milagrosas. Dor não é um diagnóstico com uma droga para aliviar seus sintomas. É um estado de mente e ela é a única com as soluções das quais realmente necessita.

Parece que não há maneira para ela seguir em frente, e nenhuma maneira de ficar com Chase. Hoje ele a convidou para um drinque, e ela se lembra de House, que fez tão bem o papel de substituto na sua eterna conexão com meu pai. Ela não teve que se desconectar do meu pai para estar com ele, mas se deu conta de que para estar com Chase, ela precisaria. Ela nunca poderia tê-lo como um substituto, secundário ao meu pai. Sua única opção para um futuro com Chase é se desligar de seu passado. E ela se deu conta de que às vezes ... _não_...de que todas as vezes, isso é muito mais difícil do que se prender a ele.

Minha mãe também quer saber o que exatamente aquela ficha diz sobre mim. Ela não falou a verdade para House e apresentou mentiras no lugar onde as informações sobre mim deveriam estar. Mas não teve como mentir para os superiores do hospital. Será que constam lá os detalhes horríveis sobre a minha morte, acessíveis para serem lidos? Sim, eu estou lá naquela ficha tanto quanto ela desejava que eu não estivesse. Minha existência consta lá, logo embaixo do status de viuvez que meu pai lhe deixou. _Filhos: Um. _A ficha diz; _Falecido_.

Eu nunca a vi tão derrotada quanto quando ela deixou aquela sala hoje. Percebi sua urgência por um método de escape e a assisti lembrar-se das palavras que seu paciente lhe dissera mais cedo. Palavras sobre ser feliz, se libertar. Eu sabia que era disso que ela mais precisava. Se libertar. Mas não da forma que ela o fez.

E mais tarde naquele dia, estimulada pelo efeito das drogas, ela faz o que seu coração há tanto lhe implora para fazer. Bastara apenas uma ligação, e lá estava ele, sorrindo em sua porta, disposto a levá-la para esfriar a cabeça e confortá-la. Satisfeito porque hoje, pela primeira vez, Allison Cameron parecera deixar que ele entrasse em sua vida.

Eu sei o quanto minha mãe precisa de Chase. Eu sei. Eu o conheço bem, o observo também. Sei que ele é de quem ela precisa. O tipo de homem que quando perguntar como ela está, e ela vier com seu típico _"estou bem"_, saberá olhá-la nos olhos e dizer _"agora fale a verdade"_.

E quando aconteceu, minha mãe, sob um efeito passageiro e irreal de uma substância que só fazia mascarar o mundo ao seu redor, soube porque agia daquela forma quando ele estava por perto. Porque ela se sentia segura quando ele estava próxima a ele, embora mal o conhecesse. Era a maneira com que ele a fazia rir, quando ela não queria nem ao menos sorrir.

Mas o dia seguinte chega e a realidade mais uma vez a atinge. Embora ela não tivesse memórias concretas, sabia em espírito o quão salvador tudo aquilo fora. E eu sabia que ela estava apenas provando um pouquinho do que o seu futuro lhe reservava. Quando os dois se encontram e tomam a decisão de não repetir aquilo, meu coração se entristece, mas eu não perco as esperanças. Às vezes, temos que nos machucar para crescer, falhar para poder aprender. E às vezes, só conseguimos ver claramente o que está bem a nossa frente quando nossos olhos são lavados por lágrimas.

Ela tem um plano para hoje à noite. Um encontro com uma caixa enterrada no fundo de seu armário, cheia de objetos, fitas de vídeo que chamam por seu nome insistentemente dia após dia. Ela lembra das palavras duras de House e toma uma decisão. Não irá mais se iludir, não vai mais brincar de sofrer por ele. Ela finalmente se dá conta do que ele realmente significa na vida dela, e que ela tem que deixá-lo ir também, pois só assim poderá ser livre de sua conexão com meu pai e seguir em frente com sua vida.

_Eu acho que nesse minuto, eu penso que talvez se fizer isso, se eu admitir então realmente seria o fim, estaria acabado. _As palavras de minha mãe enviam um impulso doloroso ao meu coração porque eu sei que ela está se referindo a mais do que o término de sua "relação" com House. Eu não sou o único que sabe suas palavras geralmente contém infinitamente mais do que ela parece querer dizer.

House sabe mais do que ela pensa. Mais do que ela jamais lhe deu crédito. Afinal de contas, ele viu um pouco de sua vida pessoal naquela ficha também, embora algumas das informações tivessem sido alteradas. Ele a contratou e sempre se perguntou o porquê daquele sentimentalismo e dedicação exagerados. Mas ele não vai perguntar. Ela não vai dizer. A relação deles, assim como as que ela teve com outros homens, é bem desse jeito. Mas a ausência das palavras dela o faz valorizar aquele silêncio secreto mais do que nunca.

Hoje à noite, a minha mãe não repete seu ritual acompanhado de vinho tinto e um banho quente. Hoje à noite, ela toma um passo adiante, compelida a finalmente lidar com seu passado. Ela se sente como se não estivesse realmente no apartamento, porém. Parece que ela está perdida no tempo. Sugada de volta a um tempo onde havia um bebê correndo pela casa, e então um menininho brincando com seu _"muito preferido"_ taco de baseball de brinquedo.

As palavras que ela sussurrou para si mesmo horas antes emergem conforme a realidade de sua própria decisão a atormenta de novo, e de novo...

"_Se eu fizesse isso, realmente seria o fim... estaria acabado"_.

E nunca foi mais verdadeiro. Meu nome jamais foi falado nesses longos quatro anos embora eu tenha permanecido tão fixo na vida de minha mãe.

Até hoje, ela acreditou que se dissesse, então tudo seria muito mais real. Eu realmente terei ido embora e meu nome servirá apenas para ser ecoado no para sempre.

Não é nada mais que um sussurro para nós dois ouvirmos.

Mas é mágico e é real ao mesmo tempo.

"..._Haley..."_

E com isso dito e um medo confrontado, o mundo não mudou tanto quanto minha mãe temia que mudasse.

Eu ainda fui embora, isso ainda é real, não há como mudar.

Mas nada está _acabado. _Pensando em Chase, eu sei. Tudo está apenas _começando_.

Obs:

A citação original da brilhante Edna St. Vincent Millay é a seguinte:

"Where you used to be there's a hole in the world which I find myself constantly walking around in daylight and falling into at night. I miss you like hell."

Eu me dei o privilégio de traduzir, embora a original seja muito mais bonita, na minha opinião. Eu fiz isso porque sei que nem todo mundo entende inglês, então quem entende, sabe que a frase em inglês causa muito mais impacto

O nome Haley foi escolhido por mim. Não representa nada, só é um nome que eu acho bonito e é mais comummente dado a meninas, mas também pode ser um nome masculino.

Obrigada a todas vocês que acompanham a fic e deixam review. Não sabem como é especial ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Gente!

Em primeiro lugar eu queria me desculpar e me justificar pela falta de atualizações nos últimos dias! Mas eu tô de férias, e tenho curtido muito e viajado também, então ficou um pouco difícil sentar aqui no computador e me dedicar às minhas fics. Mas eu vou tentar atualizar com mais freqüência, juro. Um obrigada super especial pra todas vocês que ainda se dão ao trabalho de vir aqui e conferir isso! Beijos!

Capítulo 11:

Minha mãe se pergunta se Chase tem um passado.

Uma infância infeliz que ele desejaria esquecer. Um casamento acabado que por ventura deixara seu coração partido. Talvez a lembrança de um segredo como o dela, de um filho perdido, do qual ele também não consegue se desprender.

Allison Cameron sabe que todo mundo tem um passado. Algum segredo enterrado bem fundo, vagando, apenas esperando a chance de fazer uma aparição não bem vinda no presente, arruinando com uma crença de que a vida estava finalmente entrando nos eixos, para variar.

Ela assiste Chase. Estuda-o intensamente quando acha que ele não está olhando, tentando decifrar as complexidades dele, tentando determinar exatamente que segredo do passado repousa por trás daqueles lindos olhos verdes.

Ocasionalmente, ele a flagra olhando para ele daquela forma.

_"Que foi?"_ Ele sempre pergunta, procurando pelos olhos dela para obter suas respostas no jogo que ela parece estar jogando. Ele não tem certeza de qual jogo é esse. O que ele supostamente tem que fazer, quais são as regras...

_"Nada"._

Sempre é _nada_.

_"Só estou pensando"._

Ele não faz mais perguntas, mas continua a se indagar coisas do mesmo jeito.

Há algo em Allison Cameron. Um enigma que ele está determinado a decifrar. Ela o confunde com sorrisos tímidos e uma fachada amigável, com o jeito com que ela se posiciona em pé sempre muito perto dele e como ele sente que mesmo assim, ela está a milhões de quilômetros de distância.

E o jeito que ela olha para ele. Como se o estivesse memorizando. Tentando virá-lo ao avesso, para que pudesse ver o que há realmente a respeito dele. Aquilo o intimidava, mas ao menos tempo, ele sentia-se como se nunca pudesse obter o suficiente.

Chase irá convidá-la para sair um desses dias, para tomar uma bebida, um jantar, um cinema. Primeiro, ele tem que reunir coragem. Talvez quando ele esteja pronto então realmente terá a chance de entendê-la.

Minha mãe sabe o efeito que produz nos homens. Ela teria que ser cega para não notar a maneira com que eles olham para ela e a faz se sentir confortável saber que é ela quem detem o poder. Ela tomou essa decisão depois do meu pai. Foi ele quem tirou dela o seu coração e a fé que ela tinha nos homens.

Ela sabe que Chase a deseja, e que ele está muito assustado, muito intimidado para tomar a iniciativa. Ela deixa tudo nas mãos do tempo, porém. Mas se ela parar para admitir apenas para si mesma no silêncio da noite e na solidão de sua cama, ela sabe que o deseja também.

Allison Cameron precisa desses joguinhos primeiro. Precisa dar a si mesma o controle, saber os segredos e as fraquezas que ele possui. O tipo de coisas que, se ela tomasse conhecimento muito depois, seria um dos fatores para que ela saísse mais uma vez com um coração partido.

Se ela aprendeu alguma coisa com seu passado, foi que cair sem uma rede de proteção é praticamente um convite a se machucar e que você precisa saber como parar seu coração antes que seja tarde demais para reparar os pedaços partidos.

Hoje à noite ela vai para casa, a vida daquele escritor passando em sua cabeça, como um filme em constante _repeat_.

Ela se pergunta, não pela primeira vez, como um homem pode dizer _"Eu te amo"_ e ser sincero com todas as fibras de seu coração e com toda a sua alma, mas mesmo assim ter segredos, tão grandes que assombram cada ar que ele respira, que ecoam em cada passo que ele dá.

Peter Foster foi forçado a ser um desses homens.

Gregory House escolheu ser um deles.

Mesmo agora, minha mãe ainda se deita acordada, perguntando-se como seu chefe era capaz de agir da forma que agia perto de Stacy. Ela se condenava mais uma vez por ser boba o suficiente para crer que realmente esperava algo mais de House, e agora dando-se conta de como ele sentia-se em relação à ex-esposa, percebia como mais uma vez fora imatura.

Ela tem certeza de que Chase não é um desses homens cujas sombras o perseguem a qualquer lugar que ele vá. Ela sabe que Chase é diferente. Sabe que ele é honesto e aberto e se ao menos ela pudesse achar a força dentro dela para fazer perguntas a ele, ela não precisaria passar horas dentro daquele hospital, fitando silenciosamente seus olhos a procura de respostas para satisfazer seu coração curioso.

Ela iria perguntar a ele. Iria parar com aqueles joguinhos idiotas que levava adiante havia muito tempo, mas havia algo que a fazia hesitar cada vez que ela cogitava se dirigir a ele.

Medo.

Um conceito quase desconhecido para Allison Cameron quando se trata de homens, porque é ela quem sempre detem o poder. Ela os tem quando quer, quando precisa deles. Nunca é realmente a respeito deles, mas sim sobre as vontades e as necessidades _dela._

E Chase não é assim.

Ela está ligada a ele, não por escolha, mas por uma espécie de imã que a puxa em sua direção a deixando sem nenhuma orientação para se mover para qualquer outro lado. E é isso o que realmente a amedronta.

Ele a está ganhando sem ao menos tentar.

Ela está perdendo seu poder, seu controle.

Ela quer _a ele, _precisa _dele._

_Tudo é a respeito dele._


	12. Chapter 12

Minha mãe ama a chuva.

Ela gosta de se trancar em casa, ficar lá até o Sol reaparecer e viver na realidade que ela mesmo criou. Um mundo onde tudo parecia feliz e perfeito, mas no fundo ela não consegue se convencer de nada daquilo porque nada que sua mente possa criar é tão ruim quanto a verdadeira realidade. Eu fui embora e nada vai mudar isso, especialmente sonhos e desejos.

Ela conheceu o meu pai na chuva.

Perto de um rio isolado, debaixo da sombra de um carvalho enorme. Ali estava ele no lugar que pertencia a Allison Cameron, a nova moradora da cidade. Um lugar que ela gostava de acreditar que ninguém mais além dela havia estado.

_"Quem diabos é você?" _Ela exigiu dele,, as mãos nos quadris em uma atitude firme, com a expressão mais dura em seu rosto.

Havia algo naquela garota, ele tinha certeza. Ele soube lá e então que gostava dela. Gostava de sua atitude, do azul de seus olhos, aquela ferocidade que ele reconhia ser tão fácil de provocar nela. Aquela era uma garota como nenhuma outra, uma garota com quem ele podia se ver - em um sentido de "para sempre".

"_Me desculpa; eu não sabia que você era dona desse lugar em particular"_

Ele não fez nenhuma tentativa de se mover, optando por fitá-la, fazê-la perder a frieza em uma maneira que ele tão perfeitamente experiente.

Meu pai a deixava maluca só de abrir a boca e ela adorava aquilo. E ele amava a chuva, quase tanto quanto ela. Ele lhe confidenciara isso e mais muitas outras coisas quando eles se abraçaram juntos debaixo do enorme carvalho e compartilharam a magia dos pingos de chuvas que dançavam de encontro ao solo. 

Meu pai lhe pediu em casamento na chuva, no meio de uma noite gelada de Abril.

Ela havia escapado de casa, deixando pra trás uma mãe que dormia sonoramente, e se encontrara com ele no meio de um campo deserto, correndo diretamente para seus braços.

Ele originalmente não tinha a intenção de fazer o pedido.

Mas a chuva havia o impelido a fazer aquilo; ele três anos depois iria confessar a ela, quando voltasse para finalmente cumprir com sua proposta. A mesma chuva mágica que originalmente os trouxera para perto um do outro, duas jovens almas, sozinhos, desesperados pelo pouquinho de compreensão que pareciam encontrar um dentro do outro. Havia sido aquela chuva que a encharcara até os ossos, deixara seus cabelos colando em sua face e cobrira com gotículas toda a extensão de seu nariz que ele tanto gostava de beijar.

Ele não podia perder seu anjo que a chuva havia mandado para ele. E é por isso que ele implorou que ela se casasse com ele.

E ela o fez. Três anos depois.

Na chuva, sem sombra de dúvida.

Na noite em que eu nasci, chovia também.

Era uma chuva preenchida com esperança. Eu era um novo começo, um presente que a chuva havida dado para a minha mãe, um salvador para uma adolescente de coração partido.

Sem mesmo ser apto a falar, eu prometi a ela um futuro, felicidade e acima de tudo, amor, que há tanto tempo faltava na vida dela. Uma pessoa para a amar incondicionalmente, que não a abandonaria, que seria dela para sempre.

Eu era o seu anjinho precioso, assim como minha mãe um dia fora um também, enviado para ela pela chuva.

Hoje à noite também chove.

Minha mãe se posiciona na sacada de seu apartamente, assistindo a cidade com toda sua glória. Ela tem certeza de que a chuva de hoje ajudou a salvar Ian e livrar House do fardo de carregar o caso outrora não resolvido de Esther, apesar de parecer uma impossibilidade que o tempo possa ter tal poder. Mas ainda assim, ela acredita na sua majestade.

De uma maneira, minha mãe sente que entende a dor da mãe de Ian. A dela não era exatamente a mesma, mas quase isso. No minuto em que ela pôs os olhos no filho daquela desconhecida, ela soube que naquele caso em particular, não poderia se envolver muito, assistindo tudo de longe, fazendo papel de uma mera espectadora. Havia sido tirada de uma festa onde não gostaria de estar para ser levada a um ambiente que a fazia se sentir ainda menos confortável. Não podia ser coincidência encontrar naquele menininho de também seis anos de idade o mesmo tom de pele, cor de olhos e cabelos, além da mesma expressão de tristeza no olhar cada vez que alguma coisa _que não era pra ser_ acontecia.

O filho daquela mulher fora emocionalmente ferido. O de Allison Cameron, fisicamente. As duas sofriam ao ver observar os danos causados, mas ambas também viviam sob a noção de que eventualmente, as coisas curam você.

Como o tempo. E a chuva.

Pareceria que minha mãe devia perder a fé que tinha na chuva.

Meu pai prometeu pra ela um _para sempre_ na chuva, mas seu _para sempre_ acabou se tornando um curto período de meses.

A chuva deu a mim para a minha mãe. Deu a ela esperanças renovadas e sonhos que tiveram que ser abandonados antes que ela planejava. Reduzidos a memórias e vazio.

Mas ela ainda tem essa inabalável devoção à chuva.

E como Chase hoje no evento de caridade quando a fitou, ela sempre terá esperança. Ela nunca sobreviveria sem esperança. Não em seu mundo.

Por que se ela desistir da chuva, da esperança, o que exatamente há sobrando para ela?

Nada.

Ninguém.

_Ainda_ não, de qualquer forma.


	13. Chapter 13

Minha mãe não é uma boa amiga.

Ela sabe disso. Ela deseja que soubesse como oferecer conforto e apoio de uma maneira que um amigo deveria oferecer. Talvez ela esteja um pouquinho auto-absorvida demais, talvez seja isso o que a faça uma amiga tão desleixada. Ela está muito envolvida em sua própria desgraça, sua própria dor que ela flutua naquela bolha de alienação quando deve reconhecer a mesma agonia aflingindo os outros ao seu redor.

Hoje, mesmo depois de ter pisado em cima dela e a ferido com palavras cruéis, Foreman precisa desesperadamente de um amigo. E minha mãe sabe que ela é a melhor, talvez a única pessoa para desempenhar aquele papel. Ela não completamente entende os motivos que o levaram a agir de tal forma até pouco tempo, mas às vezes, uma razão por si só não é realmente necessária. Tudo que ela sabe é que naquele leito de hospital, ele parece péssimo, vulnerável, como um menininho perdido cujos olhos transparecem uma tristeza familiar para ela. E ela soube então que tinha que tentar salvá-lo também.

Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Por pior que fosse em saber como é estar lá para um amigo, jamais se perdoria se somente desse as costas e fosse para casa, porque era assim que as linhas de seu caráter se desenhavam. Ela, ao contrário da maioria das pessoas, simplesmente se importava.

A sala esterilizada onde Foreman se encontrava era fria e sinistra. Ela entra e o avista, mais frágil do que jamais o vira em toda a sua vida. O pedido que ele lhe fizera partira seu coração, porém ao mesmo tempo a deixara feliz que ela finalmente, pelo menos dessa vez, tivera seus esforços reconhecidos.

Eles fazem um bom par, Foreman e minha mãe. Ambos são tão teimosos quanto se pode ser.

Ele não tem força hoje a noite, porém, e pensa que se a deixar entrar, que se ela ficar mesmo que seja só um pouquinho, ele vai ser capaz de resistir aquela urgência desgastante de apenas fechar os olhos e desistir do que parece inevitável e assustador.

Ela se aproxima com uma expressão cautelosa no rosto, e finalemente ouve as palavras saírem da boca dele.

_"Porque você está aqui, Allison?"_

_"Eu só queria ter certeza de que... De que você realmente está ciente do que me pediu"._

_"Eu já assinei a procuração, isso não é suficiente para fazer você crer?"_

_"Ainda não é tarde demais, Eric. Ainda não."_

Ela se pergunta, não pela primeira, o que é que preenche a mente dele naquele momento. Minha mãe pensa no que o Sr. Foreman irá sentir quanto a verdade lhe alcançar os ouvidos, e parte dela sente uma pontada de inveja ao constatar que ele tem alguém que se importe o suficiente para sofrer por e com ele. Apesar de tudo, de todo o amor que ela tem certeza existir entre pai e filho, Foreman apresenta uma certa resistência em deixar seu pai se aproximar demais. Que horrores no passado dele o trouxeram até aquele momento, aquela situação? Ela se dá conta de que por mais que pense conhecer Foreman, por mais próximos que possam chegar a ser, ela nunca conhecerá o homem totalmente. Assim como ela não tem noção das mais profundas verdades que moram dentro dela.

Ela hesita, querendo fazer perguntas para achar respostas como é de sua natureza, mas é impedida por um medo de pôr seu amigo em um estado de sofrimento ainda maior do aquele que ele enfrenta agora.

_"Há alguma coisa queira compartilhar? Algo que queira me dizer? Qualquer coisa?"_

Foreman olha para a minha mãe. Realmente _olha_ e reconhece o imenso passo que ela deu em vir até ele esta noite. Ela está crescendo de uma maneiro que ele nunca viu antes, mesmo depois de dois anos. Ela não parece tão forte sentando lá no leito dele, parecendo tão preocupada com o bem estar _dele_.

Ele realmente não sabe nada sobre o que faz Allison Cameron assim tão complexa. Ela nunca oferece explicações ou eventuais pistas para ele ver dentro de sua alma.

Muito freqüentemente ele olha para ela e se pergunta se ela sempre foi durona assim, uma força impenetrável se mantendo à frente. Ocasionalmente, porém, por curtos instantes, ele captura resquícios de sua humanidade e compaixão e sabe que em algum lugar dentro dela há um coração que foi partido muitas vezes antes. Ele tem certeza naqueles momentos que um dia saberá a história dela.

Hoje a noite ele vai compartilhar a dele. Porque ele precisa contar a alguém e ela está lá, se dispondo a ouvir.

_"Eu nunca fui um bom filho. Eu vivia me metendo em confusão e criando situações. E quando meus pais estavam com problemas em casa, eu fui o primeiro a virar as costas e cair fora. E então... Então eu me encontro aqui, sem ter certeza de que haverá um amanhã para mim e meu pai está lá fora, do meu lado. Do meu lado, como eu jamais estive do lado dele."_

Foreman está chorando e minha mãe nunca o viu chorar. Ela o segura mesmo assim, do jeito que uma boa amiga faria e faz o que pode para impedir que aquelas lágrimas caiam do rosto daquele homem que ela aprendera a admirar ao longo daqueles anos.

_"Obrigada" _Ela sussurra _"Por compartilhar sua história comigo"_

Ele limpa as lágrimas do rosto dele muito do jeito em que tantas vezes as limpara do meu. Era o toque mágico; lágrimas não duram muito tempo sob aquele toque.

_"Obrigado"_ Ele agradece por sua vez, _ "Por estar aqui nesse momento"_

_"É para o que os amigos servem, não é?"_

Foreman esboça um sorriso triste e pega nas mãos dela novamente. _"E você? Deve haver algum segredo no passado de Allison Cameron"_

Eu prendo a respiração, me perguntando se ela teria a coragem de confessar a Foreman todas as coisas mantidas entre nós dois. Mas ela não o faz. Talvez na realidade ela não consiga, talvez não haja palavras suficientes para contar a nossa história.

_"Ei! Hoje à noite é sobre você"_ Ela gentilmente o inclina na cama, para que ele possa descansar _"não sobre mim"_.

Ela é uma fortaleza, Foreman decide. Um dia, alguém vai quebrar o código e ser abençoado com o acesso ao coração dela, à história dela. Um dia, alguém vai ser fortunado o suficiente para saber de _tudo_. De alguma forma, ele tem esse sentimento de que não será ele, porém.

Chase é o homem para fazê-lo.

Ele sabe disso.

_"Tá, se você não vai compartilhar nada comigo, me diga uma coisa: "O que rola entre você e Chase?"_

_"O quê? Nada rola entre Chase e eu"._

_"Sério?! Porque até onde eu sei, ele é louco por você e eu tenho esse pressentimento de que rola algo de sua parte também."_

_"Ele é louco por mim, é?"_ Ela fala tentando pôr um tom irônico, mas seu coração está nas nuvens, eu posso sentir. Essa conversa a agrada e a assusta ao mesmo tempo.

_"Ele quer você, posso ver isso ao olhar pra ele. Já vi muitos caras darem em cima de você, mas esse aí é diferente. Ele gosta de você do jeito que você é e quer conhecê-la melhor. Ele é um cara legal, Allison, dê a ele uma chance."_

_"Achei que você não fosse um grande fã"_ Ela brinca, contando mentalmente quantas vezes já tivera que dizer a Foreman para deixar Chase em paz.

_"O que eu posso dizer? Quero te ver feliz, Allison"_ E Foreman assume um tom mais brincalhão, contrastando com a situação na qual se encontra_ "É aquele sorriso, me deixa com os joelhos trêmulos cada vez que eu o vejo"._

É...

Realmente era um sorriso _lindo_.

Muitas horas depois, minha mãe deita sozinha em sua cama, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com Foreman. Felizmente, tudo seguira um curso positivo e ele estava praticamente recuperado e fora de perigo. As palavras correm em sua mente em círculo, privando-a do pouco sono que já consegue ter. Ela queria saber porque Foreman achou que tinha a necessidade de lhe dizer todas aquelas coisas sobre Chase. Ele estava brincando de cupido, ela decide acreditar. Era o que ele estava fazendo.

_"Dê a ele uma chance. Dê a ele uma chance. Dê a ele uma chance."_

Talvez ela dê a Chase uma chance.

Afinal de contas, ele a quer, e ela o quer também.

Se ao menos ela não tivesse tanto medo.

Se ao menos ela pudesse ter a garantia de que seu coração não acabaria em pedaços novamente.

_Se ao menos..._


	14. Chapter 14

Minha mãe tem consciência de que não saber é pior do que a verdade.

De que o poder da incerteza é uma fonte de infinita força e que há um e um milhão de lugares que uma mente pode viajar quando os fatos se instalam entre poucos e distantes. Lugares onde seus medos residem, onde cada cenário de um filme de horror ou uma cena de crime brinca em sua mente até que você não tenha mais certeza do que é ficção ou realidade.

A verdade eventualmente chega para todos, mesmo que demore um dia, uma semana ou anos. Sempre há respostas quando a trilha certa é seguida.

Brent Mason tivera que esperar apenas algumas horas para encarar a dura realidade acerca das convulsões de sua esposa e lidar com a morte de seu único filho.

Robert Chase esperava há anos por respostas e uma paz de espírito que o permitisse dormir tranqüilamente, sem pesadelos por uma noite.

Minha mãe entende, mas ela não pode nem começar a imaginar anos de incertezas, no meu caso, esperando e torcendo por uma vitória, sabendo que as coisas poderiam facilmente se tornar a maior de todas as falhas. Assim como se tornaram.

Allison Cameron não tivera que esperar muito tempo para saber a verdade sobre seu filho. Levara dois dias em casa e mais duas horas no hospital. Dois dias em que ela tivera que lidar com a ambigüidade. Dois longos dias que ela viveu e respirou uma esperança que nem sabia possuir.

Na segunda noite, sozinha em meu quarto vazio, com as paredes azuis e meus brinquedos preferidos espalhados no chão a consumindo, ela ouviu uma batida na porta. Uma única batida, alta o suficiente para ecoar em todo o apartamento e sugar cada traço de esperança que minha mãe possuía naquele momento.

_"Drª. Cameron, podemos entrar?"_

Ela não queria deixar aqueles agentes vestidos de preto dos pés à cabeça entrarem. Naquelo momento, ela os odiava por parecerem tão impecavelmente calmos. Na cabeça dela, se ela os deixasse entrar, estaria desistindo de mim, a verdade iria escapar a qualquer minuto e ela, de alguma forma, já sabia qual era a verdade que lhe aguardava.

Minutos depois, ela aguardava novamente na sala de espera do hospital. Dessa vez, quem veio foi uma médica loura com olhos escuros e um profundo pesar em sua expressão. A expressão que ela já vestira tantas vezes antes em seu trabalho. A falta de brilho em seu olhar praticamente gritava a resposta para a única pergunta que percorria as veias de minha mãe e por uma fração de segundo, ela desejou que o tempo parasse.

Não estava pronta para desistir das possibilidades ou da esperança, e certamente não estava pronta para ouvir palavras como "achado" e "morto" na mesma frase. O discurso ela já conhecia de cor. Haviam dado seu melhor, mas não havia nada que pudessem ter feito, porque simplesmente não havia o que fazer. Ela não se sentia pronta, mas de jeito nenhum estaria pronta algum dia, e aquela médica parecia saber daquilo também.

Os agentes federais haviam lhe contado sobre o lago idílico que ela e eu conhecíamos tão bem, e sobre a pegada impressa no solo perto do meu corpo semi-vivo. Sobre o estranho ângulo que meu corpo se encontrava e sobre o boné de baseball que mesmo depois daquele tempo todo ainda permanecia intacto em minha cabeça. Eles lhe contaram tudo que sabiam. A informação por si só jamais poderia ser suficiente, mas pelo menos já era alguma coisa.

Um final.

Uma cortina descendo.

Não havia mais dúvidas se eu estaria ou não em casa novamente, e por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, minha mãe estava eternamente grata. Ela não queria passar o resto da sua vida, dos seus dias, se perguntando se eu estava lá fora em algum lugar para ser achado, se alguém estaria tomando conta de mim, se eu teria uma nova Mamãe que me amaria tanto quanto ela me amava.

Claro que ela não precisou se perguntar. Ela passara dois dias navegando naquelas águas de incerteza, de constantes "talvez"es somente para se achar-se ajoalhando profundamente em um oceano de perdas.

É um oceano profundo que não tem nenhuma costa distante. Apenas continua para sempre na direção do horizonte. Mas nem tudo está perdido. Há memórias e há sorrisos que ainda a fazem boiar.

Minha mãe também é grata que para o Sr. Mason haja respostas. Ele perdeu o filho e a mulher, mas ela também perdera o que mais lhe importava na vida e podia simpatizar com sua dor.

As pessoas perdem e ganham de maneiras diferentes em estranhos jogos que a vida decide jogar, ela pensa, ao passo que observa a reação de Chase em relação ao bebê que ele não pudera salvar.

Ela ganhou por não ter que esperar. Por ter respostas presentes decididamente cedo, a deixando com a sensação do ponto final à qual pudesse se basear. De forma oposta, Chase havia perdido o pai sem ao menos um senso de porquê em relação ao seu passado, ao seu pai, ao significado da palavra "família". Ela pouco sabia sobre ele, mas somente podia sentir muito por aquela sensação de pausa indefinida enquanto ele procurava pelo seu próprio ponto final tão desesperadamente, para poder finalmente seguir em frente. Uma sensação que ela sabia que o seguia constantemente.

Minha mãe também perdera porque no fim das contas, eu jamais voltaria para casa. Meu quarto azul ficaria vazio até que por sua própria escolha ela o deixasse, e consigo todas as memórias que o cômodo lhe trazia. Mas Chase também ganhara porque no fim das contas seu pai viera vê-lo quando sabia que o fim era inevitável e ao descobrir isso, ele pudera experimentar pela primeira vez a sensação de fazer parte da vida do pai e importar o suficiente para merecer uma 'despedida', mesmo que fosse à maneira do velho Dr. Chase. O vazio que preenchia seu coração diminuíra um pouco, mas hoje, ao olhar para Mikey, ele sentiu uma fisgada dentro do peito ao ver o quão injusto eram as coisas. Seu pai jamais demonstrara se importar com ele, e Mikey, cujo pai não o negligenciara, tivera que deixar aquele mundo cedo demais.

E minha mãe está tão feliz com o nosso destino quanto é possível estar quando tudo o que você quer fazer é gritar com a sua dor.

Ela está feliz que o band-aid foi arrancado depressa. Que ela não teve, assim como Chase, que esperar anos para encontrar respostas ou consolos que jamais viessem ou pudessem existir. Que ela pôde engolir sua dor, pegar suas memórias felizes e seguir em frente com sua vida.

Tentar e se desprender.

Em uma nova cidade, com uma nova perspectiva, um novo emprego.

Se ela pudesse fazer uma diferença, se pudesse ajudar, nenhum pai jamais viveria com a incerteza ou o desespero os caçando. Jamais teriam que esperar longos dias por notícias ou veriam uma doença consumir um filho sem ao menos saber o porquê. Não importava o quanto tempo levasse.

Ela iria achar respostas.

Porque _ela_, alguém que já vivera tudo aquilo, entendia melhor do que a maioria.


	15. Chapter 15

Gente, desculpa mesmo a demora para atualizar, viu? Para ser sincera, eu não pensava nessa história há bastante tempo. Recentemente, a minha vida social e a faculdade me permitiram me atualizar nos episódios de House e eu consegui terminar esse capítulo. Espero que gostem. Reviews são sempre muito bem vindas e são o melhor incentivo pra gente seguir em frente. Bem, aqui vai !

**Capítulo 15**

"_Eu fico pensando que se conhecer melhor a vida pessoal dos meus pacientes, talvez isso possa me ajudar a ajudá-los, sabe? E então eu penso que se eu chegar a conhecê-los, talvez não fará diferença nenhuma..."_

Minha mãe está se despedaçando.

Está acontecendo devagar, um caso de cada vez, uma lágrima da cada vez. Ela precisa desesperadamente de resgate, de alguém sólido e de confiança em quem ela possa se apoiar para evitar que seu coração e sua mente se partam em milhares de partes diferentes bem diante dos meus olhos.

House vê isso. Chase também. E ambos oferecem o pouco de apoio às suas próprias maneiras, qualquer coisa que a sustente através da próxima respiração, do próximo minuto, da próxima hora. Mas isso não é o suficiente. Isso jamais poderia ser o suficiente.

Ela precisa de seu próprio pilar de força feito de carne e sangue e um coração para carregá-la nos dias difícies, como este. Para amá-la e protegê-la de maneiras que eu só posso fazer de bem longe.

Ela é muito orgulhosa, porém.

Talvez orgulhosa demais para admitir que esta sucumbindo.

Ela construiu uma imagem de uma força durona e resistente e admitir que precisa de alguém, muito menos de um homem, para mantê-la inteira é algo que seu orgulho não irá permitir.

Então ela sofre sozinha, em outra noite, acordada durante outro caso e amaldiçoa a si mesma por não pedir ajuda.

Chase estaria mais do que disposto a ser o seu ombro no qual chorar, ou o ouvido que a escutaria, aquela voz da razão para lembrá-la de que todos os dias ela faz o melhor que pode.

Poderia ter sido tudo o que ela precisava esta noite.

Alguém com quem compartilhar a dor e lembrá-la mais uma vez do porquê ela faz o que ela faz.

Mas ao invés disso ela está sozinha em uma cama permanentemente metade-vazia, em um apartamento silencioso, tentando convencer a si mesmo que faz o melhor sempre, mesmo quando o seu melhor não parece ser bom o suficiente.

Tudo que ela consegue ver é a tristeza e injustiça em todos os lugares.

Cercando-a, levando-a para pesadelos onde é eternamente tarde demais para garotinhos e a sombria presença destes males nunca pode ser vencida.

Não devia vir como uma surpresa para minha mãe hoje que a tristeza e a injustiça não eram estranhos para Adam e seus pais.

Afinal de contas, há poucos anos atrás quando Allison Cameron não era nada mais do que uma mãe distraída ela aprendeu rápida e dolorosamente que as vezes o futuro dos filhos escapa das mãos dos pais e nem sempre é possível deter o controle.

Às vezes, as injustiças do destino reside em algum lugar perto de nossas casas. Às vezes, esta pode atingir pais que apenas planejam levar uma vida normal e ter uma rotina, às vezes esta aflige pais que não tinham planos mas que mesmo assim davam o melhor de si para ter o melhor desempenho em cada situação.

Para os pais de Adam, a injustiça veio sob a forma de uma condição complicada, a frente da qual eles se viam obrigados a enfrentar o dilema que mais temiam: seria melhor para eles ter Adam do jeito que era e por conseguinte terem sido obrigados a serem pais exemplares, ou seria melhor terem tido um filho normal, porém seguido com suas vidas adiante, continuando a pôr suas carreiras em primeiro lugar e deixando a criança crescer e ser criada sem aquele contato tão íntimo?

Para a minha mãe, a injustiça veio sob a forma de um estranho bem vestido. Uma máscara diferente, e um dor diferente, porém uma injustiça do mesmo jeito.

Em dias como hoje, minha mãe se vê afogada na escuridão que o mundo pode vir a se tornar. Esta penetra pelos poros de sua pele, avança pelo seu sangue e esmaga seu coração, até que dói demais até para respirar.

Então é uma pequena respiração de cada vez ao passo que ela deita em sua cama à noite, mapeando seus pensamentos no teto branco, muito da forma que ela e meu pai uma vez mapearam seu futuro sob um céu coberto de estrelas, só que agora sem todo o otimismo que antes ela tinha em excesso.

Hoje, ela vive intensamente as horas que antecedem o diagnóstico, vendo a cena que já assistira antes e que sempre fazia os pedaços frágeis de seu coração ameaçarem se fragmentar irreparavelmente: A vida de um menino estava por um fio, e por mais que ela tentasse se manter focada na ciência e retomasse a razão, as emoções eram fortes demais para serem superadas, e manter-se longe, num lugar supostamente seguro dentro de si mesma era a sua única opção até que todo aquele pesadelo passasse e ela pudesse parar de prender a respiração cada vez que era anunciado o resultado de algum exame ou um novo sintoma.

Houve vitórias hoje, mas também houve falhas.

Dois de dois é muito do que se esperar. Um menininho foi salvo, sua família eternamente grata, porém exigir que a felicidade total estivesse presente era o mesmo que implorar aos céus por um milagre. Salvos todos eles, mas não realmente. Uma família deixada para viver a amargura e a tristeza de assistir seu filho crescer sem ser capaz de ter qualquer tipo de interação social. Um filho que jamais escrevia para eles um cartão de aniversário, que jamais viria correndo ao seu encontro gritando resultados de jogos de baseball, um menino que jamais daria abraços apertados e beijaria o rosto da mãe como se esta fosse o seu bem mais precioso. Um sorriso triste se forma no rosto de minha mãe quando ela se dá conta do que está pensando e ela trata de afastar tais imagens da cabeça.

Nenhuma vitória completa, realmente.

Não quando o destino joga maldosamente com vidas inocentes.

Mas eu estou nos pensamentos de minha mãe também. Proeminantemente destacado em sua mente entre os rostos de Adam e seus pais. Eu me sinto seguro em seus pensamentos. Vivo, em um sentido. Eu sou parte dela. Sua única chance de conforto. A sua chance de passar mais aquela noite inteiramente composta.

Allison Cameron passou no parque hoje à tarde no seu caminho de volta para casa. Ela hesitou na escuridão por um segundo, somente por um momento no qual o balanço amarelo chamou seu nome em uma voz que ela reconheceu ser minha. Entre lágrimas, ela se sentou e balançou, e com cada lágrima se sentiu mais próxima de mim.

Era só o que ela precisava hoje à noite.

Lembrar-se de mim no melhor e pior dia do ano.

Adam era só um menininho de dez anos. Sua condição o arruinara, e ele jamais teria a chance de aproveitar a vida de todas as maneiras, como deveria ser o certo. Ele teria anos e anos à sua frente para viver, mas jamais poderia fazer todas as coisas que eu só pude aproveitar em curtos sete anos. Mais uma vez, a injustiça se mostrava presente.

E hoje ele quase morrera.

No meu aniversário.

O dia em que eu teria dez anos também.


End file.
